Pretty Cure Xenon
by jhondb2013
Summary: Haruka Kobayashi, una chica común y corriente cuya vida cambiará después de llegar de un viaje diplomático de su padre...


"Aniplex" - "WIT Studio"

"En algún lugar del mundo de los dioses (donde viven Bills y Wiss)..."

EC: Manzanito! Traeme las palomitas que esto se pondra bueno!

Manzanito: Oye! No deberias tratar de evitarlo?

EC: Bah, para que si es mas divertido ver las peleas de los demas

Manzanito: Vaya diosa tan egoísta...

EC: Que dijiste!? Yo no soy egoista!

Manzanito: Apuesto a que no puedes ayudar a nadie, por voluntad propia

EC: Claro que si! Es una apuesta! Y si ganas te dejo libre!

原作: "Centurion Duet" (Producción: "Centurion Duet")

"En un lugar apartado de la Via Láctea, opera una red de tráfico interplanetario el cual ofrece y tiene una red de conquistadores los cuales destruyen a los habitantes y toman sus planetas como si fueran suyos"

Xeryl: Aún falta uno, el planeta con grandes condiciones de vida, un fabuloso oxígeno para respirar y una gravedad mínima, es un buen lugar para vivir

?: ¿Ese es el planeta que usted quiere su majestad?

Xeryl: Correcto, el problema son esos homo sapiens

?: ¿Se refiere a los humanos? No serán ningún problema para nosotros su majestad

Xeryl: ¿De verdad?

?: Se lo puedo asegurar su majestad, podría acabar con esos seres inferiores en tan sólo un día

Xeryl: No lo dudo, tú haz trabajado muy bien para mí trayendo muchos planetas y en cortos períodos de tiempo así que te delegaré esa labor

?: Se lo agradezco mucho su majestad, ahora con su permiso, me retiro [se retira desapareciendo en la sombra]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA HABITACIÓN, EL SIRVIENTE DE LA EMPERATRIZ XERYL LLAMADO AHREN ESTABA PLANEANDO TODA UNA INVASIÓN AL PLANETA TIERRA]

Ahren: Por fin, ya sé donde vives, pagarás por esta herida que me causaste! [de sus manos comienza a emanar energía oscura la cual va dando origen a los monstruos que atacarán el planeta tierra] Ahora que han renacido mis queridos BitZords, irán a ese planeta, matarán a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino y dejarán ese planeta limpio en 24 horas, ¿me han entendido?

[EL ENORME EJÉRCITO DE BITZORDS QUE GENERÓ AHREN PROVOCA UNA GRAN ALGARABÍA EN SEÑAL DE QUE HAN COMPRENDIDO TODO]

Ahren: Esa es la actitud, ahora... Vayan!

BitZords: ¡BITZOOOOOOOORRRR! [se dirigen en una gran horda hacia un portal que los llevaría al planeta Tierra]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA TIERRA...]

[UN AVIÓN CON RUMBO HACIA EL AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE TOKIO ATERRIZA SIN NINGÚN CONTRATIEMPO, DESPUÉS DE COLOCAR LA ESCALERA COMIENZAN A DESCENDER LOS PASAJEROS, ENTRE ELLOS IBA EL MINISTRO DE DEFENSA JAPONÉS KENJI KOBAYASHI, SU ESPOSA MISAKI KOBAYASHI Y SU HIJA HARUKA KOBAYASHI DE TAN SÓLO 15 AÑOS DE EDAD QUIENES ESTABAN EN UN EVENTO DE SEGURIDAD EN PARÍS ORGANIZADO POR EL GOBIERNO FRANCÉS Y DEL CUAL HABÍAN REGRESADO, DESPUÉS DE DESCENDER DEL AVIÓN, SE DIRIGEN HACIA SU CASA LA CUAL QUEDA EN LA PARTE NORORIENTAL DE LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO]

[CUANDO LLEGAN A CASA, HARUKA CORRE EMOCIONADA HACIA SU HABITACIÓN A DEJAR SUS COSAS, ACTO SEGUIDO ABRE SU VENTANA Y VE LA PANORÁMICA DEL LUGAR]

Haruka: Que bien se siente estar un casa después de un largo tiempo en el extranjero...

[MIENTRAS HARUKA TOMA AIRE FRESCO, UN PAR DE MUCHACHOS OCULTOS EN LA COPA DE UN ÁRBOL LA OBSERVAN USANDO UNOS BINOCULARES]

Toshio: [viendo por los binoculares] Wow, que preciosura [se quita los binoculares y se los pasa a su amigo] Oye, mira a esa chica

Kaito: [toma los binoculares y comienza a mirar a Haruka en la ventana] Sí, es una belleza ¿Acaso vendrá de Europa?

Toshio: No me digas que no sabes quien es

Kaito: ¿Eh?

Toshio: [facepalm] Es la hija del ministro de defensa

Kaito: [sorprendido] ¡¿En serio?! No lo sabía

Toshio: [toma los binoculares y observa a Haruka nuevamente] Dicen que ella acaba de llegar de París

[KAITO ASIENTE EN SEÑAL DE QUERER SABER MÁS SOBRE HARUKA]

Toshio: También cuentan que ella es buena académicamente y habla 5 idiomas

Kaito: [más sorprendido] ¡¿5 Idiomas, Cúales?!

Toshio: Japonés, Inglés, Español, Portugués y Francés

Kaito: Y si así de excelente es ¿Porqué nunca ha intentado hablar con ella?

Toshio: No lo he intentado porque hay 5 gorilas que la cuidan de todo y de todos

Kaito: Entonces te va a ser muy difícil

Toshio: [desanimado] Lo sé, mejor vamos a comer algo

[CUANDO TOSHIO IBA A BAJAR DEL ÁRBOL, LA RAMA EN DÓNDE ESTABA UBICADA SU MANO SE ROMPE Y LOS 2 MUCHACHOS CAEN DE GOLPE AL SUELO]

[HARUKA NOTA ACTIVIDAD INUSUAL CERCA DE SU PATIO]

Haruka: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Misaki: Haruka, hay que ir a que te inscriban en el instituto

Haruka: ¿Tan rápido? Ya voy!

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "signal" por Kalafina, desde el minuto 0:32 hasta el 02:01]

[YA ERA DE NOCHE Y EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD, LOS BITZORDS FINALMENTE COMIENZAN SU ATAQUE PERO RÁPIDAMENTE SON VENCIDOS POR UNA PRETTY CURE DESCONOCIDA]

Ahren: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Mis guerreros han sido vencidos con una gran facilidad! [llama a más BitZords usando su energía oscura] ¡Sigan Atacando!

?: Veo que no aprendes a las buenas, entonces aprenderás a las malas [desaparece por un momento para luego aparecer detrás de Ahren] ¿Quieres que te deje como la última vez?

Ahren: ¡Cállate maldita, la historia no se repetirá! [intenta golpear a la Cure misteriosa pero ésta esquiva cada uno de sus golpes con gran facilidad]

?: No has mejorado nada, será mejor que acabe con esto, estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso [le propina una patada en el estómago a Ahren y luego le propina varios golpes en diversas partes del cuerpo hasta dejarlo herido]

Ahren: Ok, lo admito, me has vencido esta vez, pero te aseguro que la próxima no será igual... Cure BlueXen (suena muy chévere en romaji, kyua buruzen) [desaparece]

Cure BlueXen: Estúpido, te estaré esperando [gira rápidamente hacia atrás] Lo presiento, alguien con un gran poder surgirá pronto, debo saber quien será [se va volando del lugar]

[FIN DEL OST]

"Al día siguiente..."

[EN LA CASA (por no decir Casota) DE HARUKA, PARA SER EXACTOS, EN SU HABITACIÓN...]

[HARUKA COMIENZA A DAR VUELTAS EN SU CAMA HASTA NOTAR EL PRIMER RAYO DE SOL, LUEGO TOMA EL DESPERTADOR PARA VER LA HORA Y SE SOBRESALTA]

Haruka: ¡KYAAAAAA!

Empleada de la familia Kobayashi: [abre la puerta de la habitación de Haruka] ¿Sucedió algo señorita Haruka?

Haruka: [rascándose la cabeza de preocupación] Ese despertador no sonó! Ahora voy a llegar tarde al instituto!

Empleada de la familia Kobayashi: Ya veo, el desayuno está listo

Haruka: [mientras se pone el uniforme aceleradamente] Gracias por avisar

[DESPUÉS DE VESTIRSE, HARUKA SE CEPILLÓ SUS DIENTES, DESAYUNÓ A LA CARRERA Y FINALMENTE PARTIÓ RUMBO AL INSTITUTO]

[OPENING: "Kiseki no Hono yo Moegare!" - Hironobu Kageyama]

[APARECE HARUKA CORRIENDO APRESURADAMENTE Y VIENDO SU RELOJ CONSTANTEMENTE, DESPUÉS LA CÁMARA SE ELEVA Y SALE EL CIELO DESPEJADO]

"Pretty Cure Xenon: The Movie"

[HARUKA ESPERA SU TURNO EN UNA FILA ENORME PARA COMPRAR EL BOLETO DEL TREN MIENTRAS VE A OTROS CHICOS PASAR SIN HACER LA FILA]

オリジナルキャラクターデサイン: 「Centurion Duet」 (Diseño original de personajes: Centurion Duet)

[CURE BLUEXEN VA SALTANDO LOS TECHOS DE LOS EDIFICIOS A GRAN VELOCIDAD HASTA LLEGAR CERCA DE LA ESCUELA]

アニメーション製作: WIT Studio (Animación: WIT Studio)

[CURE BLUEXEN REGRESA A SU FORMA CIVIL Y ENTRA A LA ESCUELA COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO]

ヂレクター: 山室 忠義 (Director: Tadayoshi Yamamuro)

[HARUKA FINALMENTE LOGRA LLEGAR TEMPRANO A LA ESCUELA]

[TERMINA OPENING]

[AL INICIO DE LA JORNADA ESCOLAR...]

Maestra: Jóvenes, hoy regresará alguien ya muy conocida por todos

Haruka: [aparece de repente con una radiante sonrisa] Hola a todos!

[LA MAYORÍA DE LOS ESTUDIANTES SE ASUSTAN POR LA REPENTINA APARICIÓN DE HARUKA]

Haruka: Perdón si los asusté

[DURANTE EL RECREO...]

Yuriko (amiga de Haruka): Oye, ¿Es verdad que estuviste en la Torre Eiffel?

Haruka: Sí, como 3 veces... creo

Yuriko: Eso debió haber sido genial

Haruka: Pues para que te digo que no si sí, la vista era genial

Misaki (otra amiga de Haruka): ¿Y es verdad que ya hablas portugués?

Haruka: Nem por isso, eu sei que há muito pouco (No del todo, lo que sé es muy poco)

Yuriko: [sorprendida por lo que Haruka dijo] ¿Qué dijiste?

Haruka: [se ríe brevemente] Que aún no lo hablo del todo

Yuriko: Ahh ya

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PASILLO, UNA CHICA DE CABELLO CORTO (parecido al de Ryuko Matoi solo que los mechones son azules) LA OBSERVA CON GRAN INTERÉS]

?: La encontré, es ella... [se dirige hacia el salón de Haruka]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ASIENTO DE HARUKA...]

Yuriko: ... Y entonces eso fue lo que pasó, lástima que te hayas perdido de varias cosas

Haruka: Awww, me hubiera gustado ver eso en persona, estoy comenzando a sospechar de que se divirtieron sin mí, no es justo! -3-

Misaki: No digas eso! Siempre pensamos en tí cuando ocurrían esas cosas

[DE REPENTE LA CHICA DE CABELLO CORTO HACE SU APARICIÓN EN FRENTE DE HARUKA SORPRENDIENDO A YURIKO Y A MISAKI]

Yuriko: [después de ver a esa chica y su imponencia] E-esto... mejor me voy ya que... s-se... se me queman los frijoles, nos vemos

Misaki: Creo que haré lo mismo, iré a ver como están los frijoles de Yuriko, nos vemos al rato

[AMBAS SE RETIRAN DEL SITIO Y DEJAN A HARUKA CON ESA CHICA, MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO SITIO DEL SALÓN DE CLASES, TOSHIO Y SUS AMIGOS JUGABAN UN TCG (Trading Card Game)]

Toshio: Con esta carta, te quitaré tus puntos de vida!

Kaito: Rayos! He perdido otra vez [nota actividad inusual en el lugar de Haruka] ¿Uh?

Toshio: ¿Qué sucede?

Kaito: Mira eso

Toshio: [ve a Haruka y la otra chica] Es imposible... se supone que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil no habla con ningún estudiante así no más

Kaito: Es extraño ¿no?

Toshio: Sí, que tal que sea por... [comienza a pensar "otra cosa"] Oh oh

Kaito: Mejor juguemos otra partida y luego vamos a investigar, quiero la revancha!

?: Oye!

Haruka: ¿Sí?

?: ¿Tú eres Haruka Kobayashi verdad?

Haruka: Aaa... sí

?: Ven conmigo

[INSEGURAMENTE HARUKA SIGUE A LA CHICA DE CABELLO CORTO]

Haruka: E-Espera!

?: ¿Qué pasa?

Haruka: ¿A dónde me llevas?

?: Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos allá

[HARUKA COMIENZA A SENTIRSE INSEGURA DEBIDO A QUE TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES LAS ESTÁN VIENDO CON UNA EXPRESIÓN DE EXTRAÑEZA]

[UNA VEZ LLEGAN A LA SALA DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL...]

?: Escucha, tal vez no lo sepas pero tienes un gran potencial

Haruka: [sorprendida por lo dicho] Potencial? Yo? De qué diantres me estás hablando? En cualquier caso, ¿Quién eres tú?

?: Mi nombre es Satsuki Sato y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

Haruka: Aaa... Encantada en conocerla, me llamo...

Satsuki: No necesitas decírmelo, ya toda la escuela lo sabe!

Haruka: ¿Y cómo es eso de que tengo un gran potencial? ¿Para qué?

Satsuki: Me refiero a que...

[LA CONVERSACIÓN RESULTA INTERRUMPIDA POR UN GRAN ESTRUENDO A LAS AFUERAS DE LA ESCUELA]

Haruka: WAAAA! [cae al suelo sentada debido al estruendo] ¿Y eso qué fue?

[SATSUKI MIRA POR LA VENTANA Y VE AL BITZORD CAUSANDO ESTRAGOS]

Satsuki: ¿Otra vez? ¡¿Hasta cuando?! [abre la ventana de la sala y salta al vacío cayendo de pie]

Haruka: Increíble, cayó de pie y no le pasó nada [se llena de determinación] Yo también lo intentaré [salta por la ventana pero se cae de cara al suelo, al cabo de unos segundos Haruka comienza a retorcerse del dolor de la caída] Duele, duele, dueleeee! ¡¿Porqué ella sí y yo no?!

[UN BITZORD GIGANTE COMIENZA A CAUSAR DESTROZOS ASUSTANDO A UN GRUPO DE NIÑOS QUE ESTABAN EN CLASE DE EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA]

Ahren: Colossal BitZord, agarra a ese grupito y si lo deseas puedes comértelos

Colossal BitZord: ¡BITZOOORRR!

[EL COLOSSAL BITZORD AGARRA CON UNA MANO A UN GRUPO DE NIÑOS Y LOS VA AGARRANDO UNO POR UNO COMO SI FUERA UN GATO A PUNTO DE COMERSE UN RATÓN]

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "a≠a" Hiroyuki Sawano, Platina Data OST, Track 02 (Hasta el minuto 0:40)]

Satsuki: ¡DÉJALOS IR AHORA MISMO!

Ahren: ¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?

Satsuki: [enseña su DevXen] ¿Ya me olvidaste?

Ahren: [frunce el ceño] Eres tú!

Haruka: [sorprendida por lo que está ocurriendo] ¿Uh? Que alguien me diga que está pasando aquí!

[FIN DEL OST]

[EL OST ANTERIOR RETOMA DESDE EL MINUTO 01:51]

Satsuki: ¡DevXen, activado! [la tapa del DevXen se abre y se puede apreciar un espacio en forma de Hexágono, luego aparece la Sapphire Xenon Gem en su mano derecha y rápidamente la introduce en el espacio del DevXen] ¡Sapphire Xenon Energy... Charged! [del DevXen comienzan a salir varios rayos de luz azul fluorescente los cuales se van hacia el cuerpo de Satsuki y comienza a formarse el traje, su cabello se alarga más y forma una extensa cola de caballo, sus ojos se tornan azules brillantes] ¡Prepárate! ¡La Tormenta Azul barrerá el mal! ¡Cure BlueXen!

Haruka: [impactada al ver la transformación de Cure BlueXen] Es... Increíble... así que a eso se refería con que yo tengo un gran potencial... *-* A ser una súper heroína!

Ahren: Nos volvemos a ver, Cure BlueXen

Cure BlueXen: ¡Te dije que los soltaras!

Ahren: ¿Y qué pasa si mi BitZord se niega?

Cure BlueXen: ¡No juegues conmigo!

[FIN DEL OST (Minuto 02:51)]

[OST RETOMA DESDE EL MINUTO 03:11]

[CURE BLUEXEN SE LANZA HACIA EL BITZORD GIGANTE, CORTA SU MANO (con la que tenía agarrados a los niños) DE UN PUÑETAZO Y LIBERA AL GRUPO DE NIÑOS, EL BITZORD AL VER ESTO COMIENZA A LANZAR GOLPES A CURE BLUEXEN LOS CUALES ESQUIVA CON UN POCO DE DIFICULTAD DEBIDO AL TAMAÑO DEL BITZORD]

Cure BlueXen: Este tipo es enorme y ya me está cansando, terminaré con esto de una buena vez! [Junta sus manos hacia adelante mientras comienza a cargar una gran esfera de energía azul brillante con rayos azules] ¡Blue Rampage! [lanza su gran ataque]

Haruka: [animando a Cure BlueXen] ¡Dále duro! ¡Acaba con él!

Ahren: Maldición, atrás de tí chatarra! [se fija en Haruka] Ya sé que haré...

[EL BITZORD SE DA DE CUENTA DE QUE EL BLUE RAMPAGE DE CURE BLUEXEN LE IBA A DAR Y DETIENE EL ATAQUE POR UNOS MOMENTOS]

Cure BlueXen: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo detuvo!

Colossal BitZord: Buajajajajaja! BitZo, BitZo!

[FIN DEL OST]

Haruka: [se pone de pie y da unos pasos hacia adelante] ¡Acaba con él! ¡Vamos!

[DE REPENTE AHREN APARECE DETRÁS DE HARUKA Y LA TOMA COMO SU REHÉN AMENAZÁNDOLA CON ENTERRARLE SUS GARRAS EN SU CUELLO]

Ahren: Cállate y vivirás

[EL CHOQUE ENERGÉTICO ENTRE EL BITZORD Y CURE BLUEXEN CONTINÚA]

[CURE BLUEXEN SE DA DE CUENTA DE QUE HARUKA FUE ATRAPADA E INCREMENTA SU ENERGÍA DESTRUYENDO AL BITZORD ENEMIGO]

[DESPUÉS DE VENCER AL BITZORD...]

Cure BlueXen: Haruka! [corre para ayudarla]

Ahren: Detente BlueXen! Un paso más y esta chiquilla se muere!

[AL ESCUCHAR LA AMENAZA DE AHREN, CURE BLUEXEN DETIENE SU MARCHA Y COMIENZA A SENTIRSE IMPOTENTE]

Cure BlueXen: [pensamiento] ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! Si me arriesgo, matarán a la única esperanza del universo ya que no podré hacerlo sola

Ahren: Será mejor que te rindas BlueXen, ya no tienes escapatoria [alarga sus garras hasta el punto de comenzar a tocar el cuello de Haruka]

[EN UN MOVIMIENTO REPENTINO, HARUKA MUERDE EL BRAZO Y LOGRA LIBERARSE MOMENTÁNEAMENTE]

Ahren: [se mira el brazo mordido] ¡Maldita mocosa, me las pagarás! [extiende sus garras y logra apuñalar a Haruka quien cae al suelo y su sangre comienza a derramarse]

Cure BlueXen: [en shock] ¡MALDITO, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?! [va furiosa a atacar a Ahren]

Ahren: [mientras se protege de los golpes de Cure BlueXen] Esa mocosa ya me estaba causando problemas y tú sabes que los problemas hay que arrancarlos de raíz

Cure BlueXen: ¡JAMÁS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR! [comienza a dar vueltas en su propio eje para originar un gigantesco tornado azul brillante con varios truenos azules alrededor y rompiendo el suelo de manera impresionante] ¡TORNADO XENON! [la punta del tornado de Cure BlueXen se eleva y con ésta golpea a Ahren fuertemente quien desvanece el ataque con su mano derecha]

Ahren: Tu ataque no sirve de nada, ahora viene la destrucción [el cielo comienza a tornarse oscuro]

Cure BlueXen: [sorprendida por el desvanecimiento del ataque] No puede ser... mi mejor técnica... ha sido...

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SUELO, LA GRAN HERIDA DE HARUKA COMIENZA A CERRARSE LENTAMENTE MIENTRAS EN ESE LUGAR EMANA UNA PEQUEÑA CHISPA ROJA ESCARLATA]

Ahren: Ahora, el momento de la venganza ha llegado [se teletransporta hacia donde está Cure BlueXen y la derriba usando una poderosa esfera de energía maligna]

[CURE BLUEXEN HA SIDO DERRIBADA, A DURAS PENAS PUEDE MANTENERSE CONCIENTE, AHREN BAJA DEL CIELO Y PREPARA SU GOLPE FINAL]

Ahren: Este es tu final, Cure BlueXen [suprime su pierna para poder atravesarle el pecho a Cure BlueXen]

Haruka: [poniéndose de pie forzosamente] ¡Estás equivocado!

Ahren: [observa sorprendido a Haruka] ¡¿Qué?! ¡Aún sigue con vida!

Cure BlueXen: ¿Haruka?

Haruka: [comienza a emanar un aura roja escarlata] Escúchame bien, jamás, jamás, ¡Jamás te voy a perdonar!

[EL AURA ROJA DE HARUKA SE EXPANDE HASTA FORMAR UNA GRAN ESFERA]

[DENTRO DE LA GRAN ESFERA DE ENERGÍA ROJA...]

[EL DEVXEN Y LA XENON GEM DE HARUKA APARECEN]

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "InuKa3L" Hiroyuki Sawano (Kill la Kill OST 1 Track 03)]

[EL DEVXEN SE ADHIERE A LA MUÑECA IZQUIERDA DE HARUKA]

Haruka: ¡DevXen, Activado! [la tapa del DevXen se abre y se puede apreciar un espacio en forma de Rombo, luego aparece la Omega Xenon Gem en su mano derecha y rápidamente la introduce en el espacio del DevXen] ¡Omega Xenon Energy... Charged! [del DevXen comienzan a salir varios rayos de luz roja escarlata los cuales se van hacia el cuerpo de Haruka y comienza a formarse el traje, su cabello se alarga más y forma 2 grandes colas de caballo con puntas amarillas al final, sus ojos se tornan de color rojo] ¡La guerrera definitiva ha llegado para acabarte! ¡Cure XenGear!

Ahren: [sorprendido] Cure... XenGear? No puede ser!

Cure BlueXen: ¿Cure... XenGear?

[HARUKA SE SORPRENDE AL VERSE A SÍ MISMA CONVERTIDA EN CURE XENGEAR]

Cure XenGear: ¡¿Ésta... soy yo?!

Ahren: [enfadado] Maldición! Ha aparecido otra Pretty Cure! No puedo permitirlo! [vuela furioso a atacar a Cure XenGear]

Cure XenGear: [nota que Ahren la va a atacar y se prepara] Ahí viene... [le da una fuerte patada en la mandíbula a Ahren y lo deja inmóvil, acto seguido se sorprende de lo que acaba de hacer]

[AHREN SE SECA LA SANGRE QUE LE HA SALIDO DEL GOLPE EN LA MANDÍBULA Y SONRÍE POCO A POCO]

Ahren: Eres una rival muy fuerte pero...

Cure XenGear: ¿Uh?

Ahren: [prepara su pulsera demoníaca] Podrás... [invoca a varios BitZords gigantes] ¿Con ellos?

Cure XenGear: WOW! Son muchos!

Ahren: Ataquen BitZords!

[LOS BITZORDS GIGANTES TRATAN DE ATACAR A CURE XENGEAR PERO ÉSTA LOGRA PROTEGERSE Y ATACAR CON CIERTO GRADO DE DIFICULTAD DEBIDO AL GRAN TAMAÑO Y FUERZA DE LOS BITZORDS]

[CURE BLUEXEN OBSERVA LA PELEA]

Cure BlueXen: No lleva ni 5 minutos como Pretty Cure y ya puede hacer cosas como esas [dirigiéndose a Cure XenGear] ¡Oye XenGear!

Cure XenGear: [mientras lucha contra los BitZords] ¿Sí?

Cure BlueXen: Invoca tu arma!

Cure XenGear: [mientras golpea a los BitZords] ¿Arma? ¿Que arma?

Cure BlueXen: Tu arma! Invócala!

Cure XenGear: [se aleja un poco del sitio de batalla] Está bien [hace una pose similar a la que hace Reecom (el de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu), luego comienza a hacer movimientos improvisados de kung-fu y a hacer gestos extraños] ¡Wooh! ¡To! ¡Haaya! [levanta su brazo] ¡Poder, ven a mí! ¡Arma, actívate!

[FIN DEL OST]

[NO PASA NADA]

BitZord: [mira hacia arriba confundido] ¿BitZo?

Cure XenGear: ._. No... pasó nada

Ahren: [facepalm] Si serás... ¿Acaso crees que haciendo esas poses me vas a vencer? BitZords, se las dejo

BitZords: ¡BITZORRRRR! [vuelan a una gran velocidad a atacar a Cure XenGear quien está en estado vulnerable después de la burrada que acaba de hacer]

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Suck your Blood" - Hiroyuki Sawano, Kill la Kill Original Soundtrack 1 (Track 08)]

Cure BlueXen: Creo que tendré que intervenir [cierra sus ojos temporalmente y aparece en su mano derecha una especie de látigo cuya cuerda está compuesta de un material azul fluorescente con truenos alrededor] ¡XenGear, apártate! [lanza el latigazo y atrapa al BitZord que estaba luchando con Cure XenGear, acto seguido, usando su látigo estampa al BitZord en el suelo llevándose consigo a los demás BitZords que habían en la zona]

Cure XenGear: [pensando] Creo que ya sé como invocar mi arma [cierra sus ojos por un momento] Concentración, mucha concentración [aparece una espada de filo rojo en la mano derecha de Cure XenGear, acto seguido abre sus ojos y se sorprende al ver su arma] Está genial! [comienza a levantarla forzosamente] Pero lo malo es que pesa mucho [hace un movimiento de 360 grados sobre su propio eje el cual desata un gran poder que por poco corta a Ahren por la mitad] Wow! Que poder! Trataré de darle a esas cosas del suelo [con dificultad levanta la espada y la agita hacia abajo desatando otro poder el cual elimina por completo a los BitZords que había derribado Cure BlueXen anteriormente]

Ahren: [escupe en señal de desprecio] Malditas... [desaparece del sitio]

[FIN DEL OST]

[CURE XENGEAR SUELTA SU ESPADA LA CUAL CAE Y SE ENTIERRA EN EL SUELO, LUEGO ELLA CAE DESTRANSFORMÁNDOSE DEBIDO AL GASTO EXCESIVO DE ENERGÍA, CURE BLUEXEN VUELA Y LA ATRAPA EN EL AIRE, ACTO SEGUIDO LA LLEVA A SU CASA]

[AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...]

[HARUKA DESPIERTA EN SU HABITACIÓN UN POCO CONFUNDIDA POR LOS SUCESOS DE ESE DÍA]

Misaki: Buenos días hija

Haruka: Buenos días mamá ¿A qué horas llegué aquí?

Misaki: A eso de las 8 de la noche

Haruka: ¿Y yo que estaba haciendo a esa hora? No lo recuerdo muy bien

Misaki: Una chica llamada Satsuki te trajo y me dijo que estabas haciendo ejercicio y te desmayaste

Haruka: Ahh ya veo [pensando] No, creo que fue por otra cosa, le preguntaré a Satsuki

[NUEVAMENTE EN EL SALÓN DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL...]

Satsuki: Toma [le entrega el DevXen y la Omega Xenon Gem a Haruka]

Haruka: ¿Qué es esto?

Satsuki: Es tu DevXen y tu gema Xenon, te convertirán en una Pretty Cure con habilidades y poderes sorprendentes

Haruka: ¿De verdad? [recibe su DevXen y su Omega Xenon Gem] Así que a eso te referías ayer con lo de que tengo un gran potencial

Satsuki: Sí, lo tienes, pero hace falta una cosa

Haruka: ¿Qué?

Satsuki: Entrenamiento, debes controlar tu poder para poder sacarle provecho

Haruka: Entiendo pero, ¿Quien me va a entrenar?

Satsuki: [acomodándose unos lentes (¿De donde los sacó?)] Tienes en frente a tu maestra

Haruka: ¿Tú serás mi maestra?

Satsuki: Por supuesto!

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "BRE TH/LESS" - Hiroyuki Sawano , Original Soundtrack]

[A LAS 5:00 P.M. DEBAJO DE UN PUENTE DE LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO...]

Satsuki: Tu primera lección será el como debes transformarte correctamente, antes déjame ver si hay alguien por aquí [va y mira hacia todos lados y ve que no hay nadie, prosigue con el entrenamiento] haz esto, debes decir "¡DevXen, Activado!", se activará con tu voz aunque la otra vez lo hiciste inconscientemente, por eso no lo recuerdas, si no ya hubieramos avanzado bastante

Haruka: *-* Genial!, Lo intentaré... [extiende su mano izquierda hacia adelante] ¡DevXen, Activado! [la tapa del DevXen de Haruka se abre] Ultra-Genial!

Satsuki: Ahora introduce tu gema en el espacio del DevXen y hazlo rápido, los enemigos no irán a tomar té mientras te transformas

Haruka: Entendido! [rápidamente introduce la Omega Xenon Gem en el espacio de su DevXen, acto seguido una fuerte luz envuelve por completo a Haruka]

Satsuki: El resto lo harás sola!

[LUEGO DE VARIOS SEGUNDOS, EL BRILLO FUERTE DESAPARECE DEJADO VER A CURE XENGEAR]

Cure XenGear: [con una notable expresión de felicidad] Lo logré! Y lo hice solita!

Satsuki: Eso puedo ver

[DE REPENTE CURE XENGEAR COMIENZA A SENTIRSE CANSADA]

Satsuki: ¿Qué te sucede?

Cure XenGear: No lo sé, apenas me transformo y ya me siento cansada

Satsuki: Ya veo, no estás acostrumbrada al gasto de energía de la transformación, déjame pensar [hace la pose de "el pensador", acto seguido se le ocurre algo para tratar el gasto de energía] Ya sé que podemos hacer...

Cure XenGear: ¿Uh?

[SATSUKI USA EL MODO DE TRANSFORMACIÓN RÁPIDA PARA CONVERTIRSE EN CURE BLUEXEN]

Cure XenGear: ¿Eh? ¿Porqué te transformaste?

[HAY UN GRAN SILENCIO EN EL LUGAR, 5 SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS, CURE BLUEXEN TOMA RÁPIDAMENTE UN CILINDRO METÁLICO Y LO ARROJA CON GRAN FUERZA HACIA CURE XENGEAR]

Cure BlueXen: ¡Piensa rápido!

Cure XenGear: WAAA! [salta alto y esquiva el cilindro] Oye! ¡¿Qué es lo que te... Otro?!

Cure BlueXen: ¡El que piensa pierde! [le arroja otro cilindro]

Cure XenGear: [esquiva el segundo cilindro] ¿Ahora qué te traes?

Cure BlueXen: [lanza un tercer cilindro] ¡Actúa rápido!

Cure XenGear: ¿Así que a eso vamos a jugar? Ok... [logra tomar el cilindro y lo arroja con fuerza de vuelta hacia Cure BlueXen]

Cure BlueXen: Que bien, ya captaste la idea, con este ejercicio tu gasto de energía ahora será menor y podrás mantenerte transformada el tiempo que quieras

"Cure XenGear logró desarrollar sus habilidades rápidamente, su manejo de la energía mejoró considerablemente y finalmente..."

[CURE XENGEAR COMIENZA A MOVER SU GRAN ESPADA SIN NINGUNA DIFICULTAD Y A CORTAR VARIAS COLUMNAS DE CONCRETO ABANDONADAS, LUEGO SU ESPADA DESAPARECE]

"6:00 p.m. en algún lugar de la ciudad de Tokio"

Satsuki: Bien, pasaste la prueba, ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte... Cierto! Te quería enseñar un tip

Cure XenGear: ¿Un tip?

Satsuki: Sí, si por alguna casualidad no quieres ir volando hacia algún lugar puedes hacer esto [toma el brazo izquierdo de Cure XenGear y presiona el rombo que tiene encima de su mano, acto seguido le aparecen ruedas debajo de sus botas (como si fueran patines)]

Cure XenGear: Wow! Unos bonitos patines! Gracias, pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Satsuki: Presionando el rombo que llevas en tu mano izquierda

Cure XenGear: Así que eso si tiene una función en especial...

Satsuki: Y bien... [se convierte de nuevo en Cure BlueXen] Quien llegue de últimas comprará la cena de la otra [usa sus patines para salir rápidamente]

Cure XenGear: Esa serás tú! [se impulsa con sus patines y se va a la par con Cure BlueXen]

[FIN DEL OST]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA OSCURO, CENTRO DE OPERACIONES DE LA RED DE TRÁFICO DE PLANETAS...]

Xeryl: [enfadada y golpeando la pared causando una gran grieta] ¡ERES UN PERFECTO INUTIL!

Ahren: [arrodillado] Lo siento mucho su alteza!

Xeryl: Hace 2 días que ya debías haber conquistado la Tierra pero no lo has logrado ¡EXPLÍCATE!

Ahren: Verá su alteza, hay un par de guerreras que no dejan que mis planes se realicen

Xeryl: Son Pretty Cures ¿no?

Ahren: Así es su alteza

Xeryl: Una se llama Cure BlueXen...

Ahren: Exacto

Xeryl: ¿Cómo se llama la otra?

Ahren: ¿Cual?

Xeryl: La Cure Escarlata

Ahren: Creo que era Cure XenGear

Xeryl: Interesante, nunca la había visto, te daré una última oportunidad, puedes sacar el arma definitiva y si no lo logras...

Ahren: [comienza a sentirse asustado] ¿Q-Qué hará?

Xeryl: Iré yo misma a liquidarlos a TODOS ¿Entiendes?

Ahren: ¿A qué se refiere con "a todos"?

Xeryl: A todos es A TODOS, incluyéndote!

Ahren: [se asusta más] Entiendo...

Xeryl: Ahora lárgate perdedor! No quiero que vengas hasta que me traigas las cabezas de esas Cures y el informe de que la tierra ha sido conquistada!

Ahren: Si señora! Con su permiso me retiro [se retira del sitio]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE HARUKA...]

Haruka: Y entonces así fue como logré encajar en la sociedad real española

Satsuki: Genial, ahora tienes amistad con el Rey de España y su familia

Haruka: Sí, pero siempre fue complicado, lo único malo de los viajes diplomático-familiares que duran más de un mes es que tengo que cambiar de colegio cada vez que a mis padres se les dé la gana

Satsuki: Vaya... o sea que pronto te irás ¿no?

Haruka: La verdad no sé, aún no ha programado nada pero viendo como están las cosas, creo que me quedaré un buen tiempo aquí

Satsuki: Eso es bueno

Haruka: Porqué no me cuentas sobre ti?

Satsuki: Bueno... No hay mucho que decir acerca de mí, he vivido en esta ciudad desde que tengo memoria, mi padre, Kenichi Satō era soldado, falleció durante un ataque en el medio oriente, peleaba junto a otros soldados de otros países en ese entonces yo tenía 3 años de edad y no tenia mucha capacidad de razonar...

Haruka: Ay... Cuanto lo siento...

Satsuki: Tiempo después mi madre empezó a consumir sustancias prohibidas a causa de la depresión que trajo la muerte de mi padre, también recuerdo que cuando cumplí 7 años ella trató de asasesinarme, yo tenia el cabello mas largo pero ella lo cortó con un hacha, una tía que había venido a visitarnos vio lo ocurrido y me salvó, mi tía llamó a la policía y ellos llevaron a mi madre a un centro psiquiátrico, dicen que estaba demasiado traumada por la muerte de mi padre y tras del hecho había consumido sustancias prohibidas...

Haruka: Que triste pasado... Y tu tía se encargó de ti?

Satsuki: Sí, me llevó a su casa y me ha criado hasta ahora, como ella tiene un supermercado me ha dejado trabajar allí durante las noches, es muy buena persona... [mira el reloj de pared y se pone de pie] Bueno, creo que ya tengo que irme

Haruka: Awww ¿Tan pronto?

Satsuki: Sí, debo ir a trabajar

Haruka: Está bien, no importa, espero que te vaya bien

Satsuki: Gracias, Nos vemos mañana ok? Hasta luego [sale de la casa de Haruka]

Haruka: Nos vemos... [baja la mano] [pensando] Satsuki es muy fuerte, todas esas situaciones por las que ha pasado y sigue su vida como si nada... Es admirable...

[A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CASA DE HARUKA...]

Satsuki: [pensando] Después de contarle eso a Haruka... Ahora me siento mas liberada... Que cosas no?

[AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO ESTABA CUBIERTA POR UNA NEBLINA OSCURA]

[LA ALARMA DE HARUKA COMIENZA A SONAR Y ÉSTA DESPIERTA CON ALGO DE DIFICULTAD]

Haruka: [mientras se frota los ojos] Aún no es de día... [mira su reloj despertador y nota que son las 6:40 a.m.] Que raro... [se acerca a la ventana de su habitación, corre las cortinas y ve que toda la ciudad está cubierta por una niebla oscura] Que fenómeno tan raro

[DENTRO DE LA CASA SE OYE UN ESTRUENDO, HARUKA SALE CORRIENDO DE SU HABITACIÓN Y ENCUENTRA A SU MADRE DESMAYADA, LA EMPLEADA DE SERVICIO TAMBIÉN SE HA DESMAYADO]

Haruka: Debo informarle a Satsuki [toma su teléfono táctil y marca el número de Satsuki]

Satsuki: [por teléfono] ¿Hola?

Haruka: Hola Satsuki, soy yo

Satsuki: ¿Ya lo viste?

Haruka: Si ¿Que será eso?

Satsuki: Pon las noticias

[HARUKA VA HACIA LA SALA PRINCIPAL Y ENCIENDE EL TELEVISOR DE 102 PULGADAS]

Presentador: Esta mañana es algo inusual, los habitantes de la ciudad han despertado con la repentina aparición de una niebla oscura en toda la ciudad la cual está comenzando a causar inconvenientes como accidentes de tránsito, colapsos en el sistema de salud y mucha gente afectada...

[HARUKA APAGA EL TELEVISOR]

Haruka: Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba

Satsuki: [por teléfono] Sí, hay que hallar al responsable de esto

Haruka: ¿Pero cómo saldremos sin que nos pase nada?

Satsuki: [por teléfono] Ponte un tapabocas

Haruka: No creo que ayude mucho pero hay que ver que sucede

[HARUKA SE PONE EL TAPABOCAS MÁS RESISTENTE QUE ENCUENTRA Y SALE DE SU CASA, EL PANORAMA ES ALGO DESOLADOR, HAY CARROS DESTRUIDOS, GENTE TIRADA EN EL SUELO, PLANTAS MARCHITAS Y MUCHAS COSAS ARRUINADAS]

[DESPUÉS DE CAMINAR DURANTE UN BUEN RATO, HARUKA FINALMENTE ENCUENTRA A SATSUKI]

Haruka: Oye Satsuki, ¿Cómo es que nosotras no somos directamente afectadas por este gas?

Satsuki: Tenemos más resistencia debido a que somos Pretty Cure

Haruka: Mmmm... así que es por eso [nota actividad inusual en el gas] Oye, mira eso

[HARUKA Y SATSUKI NOTAN QUE HAY ALGO QUE EXPULSA EL GAS]

Satsuki: Así que de ahí viene el gas...

[LA SILUETA DE AHREN COMIENZA A SURGIR ENTRE LA NIEBLA FORMADA POR EL GAS]

Ahren: Vaya vaya vaya, que bien que ya llegaron, las estaba esperando

Satsuki: Menos charla y más acción, Haruka!

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "A-0picturez" Hiroyuki Sawano, Original Soundtrack (hasta el minuto 1:35)]

[HARUKA ASIENTE Y AMBAS PREPARAN SUS DEVXEN]

Haruka y Satsuki al unísono: ¡DevXen, activado!

[LAS TAPAS DE AMBOS DEVXEN SE ABREN]

Haruka: ¡Omega Xenon Energy, Charged! [introduce su Omega Xenon Gem dentro de su DevXen]

Satsuki: ¡Sapphire Xenon Energy, Charged! [introduce su Sapphire Xenon Gem dentro de su DevXen]

[DE LOS DEVXEN APARECEN RAYOS DE LUZ ROJOS Y AZULES LOS CUALES SE ADHIEREN A HARUKA Y A SATSUKI FORMANDO SUS RESPECTIVOS TRAJES, SUS CABELLERAS CAMBIAN DE TAMAÑO Y DE COLOR, LA CABELLERA DE HARUKA SE VUELVE ROJA Y TOMA FORMA DE 2 GRANDES COLETAS ROJAS CON PUNTAS AMARILLAS AL FINAL MIENTRAS QUE EL CABELLO DE SATSUKI CRECE, SE VUELVE AZUL Y FORMA UNA COLA DE CABALLO EXTENSA]

Cure XenGear: ¡La guerrera de la salvación ha llegado! ¡Cure XenGear!

Cure BlueXen: ¡Prepárate! ¡La Tormenta Azul barrerá el mal! ¡Cure BlueXen!

Cure XenGear y Cure BlueXen al unísono: ¡Estás a punto de sentir la furia de la justicia! ¡Pretty Cure Xenon!

[FIN DEL OST]

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Gekiban Tokka-gata Hitotsuboshi Gokuseifuku" Hiroyuki Sawano, Kill la Kill Original Soundtrack 2]

Ahren: Perfecto! Que la lucha comienze!

Cure BlueXen: ¡No te confíes mucho!

Ahren: Esta vez no me vencerán, ¡Ataquen BitZords!

[DEL CIELO LLEGAN VARIOS BITZORDS EN FORMA DE NAVES AÉREAS Y TRATAN DE ATACAR A LAS CURES PERO ÉSTAS ESQUIVAN SUS ATAQUES, UNO DE ELLOS LOGRA ARROLLAR A CURE XENGEAR Y LLEVÁRSELA UN POCO LEJOS, CURE XENGEAR INVOCA SU ESPADA Y CON ÉSTA CORTA LA NARIZ DEL BITZORD LIBERÁNDOSE Y POSTERIORMENTE HACIÉNDOLO ESTALLAR, OTRO BITZORD COMIENZA A LANZARLE MISILES A CURE XENGEAR PERO ÉSTA LOS TOMA CON LOS BRAZOS Y DANDO UN GIRO DE 180 GRADOS, DESVÍA LA TRAYECTORIA DE LOS MISILES, AHORA ÉSTOS SE DIRIGEN HACIA LOS BITZORDS LOS CUALES SON ELIMINADOS POR CAUSA DE SUS PROPIOS MISILES, MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA LUCHA DE CURE BLUEXEN, ÉSTA ES ATACADA POR UNA RÁFAGA DE DISPAROS DE ENERGÍA OSCURA, CURE BLUEXEN LOGRA ESQUIVARLOS Y RÁPIDAMENTE INVOCA SU LÁTIGO, AGARRA A VARIOS BITZORDS Y LOS ESTAMPA CONTRA UN EDIFICIO, DESPUÉS COMIENZA A GIRAR SOBRE SU PROPIO EJE PARA FORMAR UN TORNADO AZUL]

Cure BlueXen: ¡TORNADO XENON!

[EL TORNADO XENON DE CURE BLUEXEN VA A TODA VELOCIDAD CONTRA UNA HORDA DE BITZORDS LA CUAL YA SE ESTABA ACERCANDO AL LUGAR, LOS LOGRA ELIMINAR DEBIDO A QUE EL TORNADO ES TAN POTENTE QUE ES CAPAZ DE DESTROZARLOS EN UN SOLO ATAQUE]

[MIENTRAS TANTO CURE XENGEAR ESTÁ TENIENDO UNOS PROBLEMAS PEQUEÑOS DEBIDO A QUE DEJÓ QUE MUCHOS BITZORDS LLEGARAN Y LA RODEARAN]

Cure XenGear: Son demasiados, ¡Acabaré con ellos de un solo golpe!

[CURE XENGEAR COMIENZA A CARGAR ENERGÍA EN SUS PUÑOS, LOS BITZORDS COMIENZAN A DISPARARLE A CURE XENGEAR PERO ÉSTA SE PROTEGE INCREMENTANDO LA ENERGÍA DE SUS PUÑOS HASTA FORMAR UN CAMPO DE FUERZA, DURANTE LA EXPLOSIÓN, CURE XENGEAR ATRAVIESA VARIOS BITZORDS DESTRUYÉNDOLOS POR COMPLETO, LUEGO NOTA QUE SE ACERCAN MÁS BITZORDS Y SE ALISTA PARA REALIZAR UN NUEVO ATAQUE]

[LA GEMA DEL BRAZO IZQUIERDO COMIENZA A BRILLAR, CURE XENGEAR APUNTA HACIA LOS BITZORDS USANDO SU BRAZO IZQUIERDO]

Cure XenGear: ¡BLASTER CANNON! [de su gema sale un gran rayo de energía naranja oscuro]

[EL BLASTER CANNON DE CURE XENGEAR ELIMINA LA GRAN HORDA DE BITZORDS QUE ESTABA ACERCÁNDOSE]

Cure XenGear: Listo, ya terminé!

Cure BlueXen: [después de eliminar a los BitZords del edificio] He terminado

[FIN DEL OST]

Ahren: Lo sabía, ustedes no son de las que se rinde a ver una horda de más de 1000 BitZords... ¿Uh?

[DE REPENTE AMBAS CURES COMIENZAN A DEBILITARSE]

Cure XenGear: [cae desplomada al suelo] ¿Q-Que me pasa? [el brillo de sus ojos desaparece] ¿Q-Qué es esto? Mis ojos... no... no puedo ver nada!

Cure BlueXen: [se arrodilla debido a que está débil y el brillo de sus ojos también desaparece] Mi energía disminuye...

[AHREN BAJA DEL EDIFICIO]

Ahren: Ya veo, el gas ha comenzado a surtir efecto

Cure BlueXen: [levantándose forzozamente] Así que fuiste tú maldito... tú... pusiste este gas

Ahren: [con aire de superioridad] Sí, efectivamente fui yo, sabía que esta técnica no iba a fallar... [un ataque de energía naranja oscuro es lanzado a la cara de Ahren]

Cure XenGear: [respirando forzozamente] No debiste hacer eso, ahora pagarás

Ahren: [risa malévola] Que buen chiste! ¿En serio crees que puedes derrotarme en ese estado? Ustedes 2 ahora están ciegas, no pueden hacer nada!

Cure XenGear: ¿En serio crees eso? [se teletransporta hacia el frente de Ahren y le da una fuerte patada en la mejilla izquierda]

Ahren: [sobándose la mejilla] ¡¿C-Como pudiste hacer eso?!

Cure XenGear: Mis otros sentidos se han agudizado bastante

Ahren: Comprendo, aún sientes la presencia de tu enemigo a pesar de que estás ciega, pero...

Cure XenGear: ¿Qué quieres?

Ahren: Podrás detectarme aunque haga... ¿esto? [lanza varios ataques de energía causando fuertes explosiones las cuales comienzan a aturdir a Cure XenGear, hay un gran incendio en la ciudad]

[CURE BLUEXEN LOGRA GOLPEAR A AHREN EN EL ESTÓMAGO]

Cure BlueXen: Puede que XenGear esté aturdida pero conmigo esa técnica no funcionará!

Ahren: [comienza a enojarse] Ya me estoy hartando de ustedes mocosas, las acabaré junto con los de este planeta! [comienza a expulsar un aura roja, luego le sale un par de enormes alas de demonio, también su tamaño aumenta y su poder también se incrementa]

Cure BlueXen: Su poder...

Cure XenGear: ... ha aumentado!

Ahren: Hace tiempo que no llegaba a este nivel pero ustedes me han obligado, ahora sufrirán la destrucción! [usando su telekinesis, Ahren comienza a levantar edificios en llamas y a arrojárselos a BlueXen y XenGear]

[DEBIDO A LA ONDA DE LAS EXPLOSIONES, EL GAS DESAPARECE DEL AMBIENTE]

[CURE BLUEXEN Y CURE XENGEAR LOGRAN ESQUIVAR BREVEMENTE UNOS EDIFICIOS]

Cure BlueXen: XenGear, ¿Viene otro?

Cure XenGear: Sí!

[CURE BLUEXEN SE PREPARA PARA DESTRUIR EL EDIFICIO EN LLAMAS PERO REPENTINAMENTE RECUPERA LA VISTA Y SU SORPRESA NO LA DEJÓ DEFENDERSE A TIEMPO, EL EDIFICIO LA HA APLASTADO Y ÉSTE ESTALLA]

[OTRO EDIFICIO EN LLAMAS VA DIRECTO HACIA CURE XENGEAR, ÉSTA TAMBIÉN RECUPERA LA VISTA Y EL EDIFICIO LA GOLPEA EN EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO (derecho en primera persona) QUEBRÁNDOLO POR COMPLETO]

Ahren: [pensando] Me impresionan, a pesar de que están débiles por causa del gas, aún mantienen esa energía

[UNA GRAN ESFERA DE ENERGÍA OSCURA IMPACTA A AHREN]

Ahren: [tratando de protegerse] ¿Quién fue?

Xeryl: Ahren, no has cumplido tu misión, ahora yo me encargaré

Ahren: Su majestad! Ya estaba a punto de eliminar a los terrícolas!

Xeryl: Eso no es excusa, estabas ahí paradote pensando

Ahren: [se pone de rodillas] No su majestad! Por favor, De rodillas, le pido, le ruego, le digo, que me deje vivir para acabar con las terrícolas!

Xeryl: No lo haré, ¡AHORA MUEREEEEEE...!

Ahren: [mientras es eliminado] ¡SU MAJESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!

[CURE BLUEXEN LOGRA LEVANTARSE DESPUÉS DE ESA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN]

Cure BlueXen: [con algo de sangre en su rostro y con su traje semi-destruido] ¿Que pasó?

Cure XenGear: [con el brazo roto, sangre en la mitad derecha (izquierda en primera persona) de su rostro y su traje parcialmente destruido] ¿Dónde está Ahren? Su presencia desapareció

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "2ND MOV: PSYCHO-FIELD" Hiroyuki Sawano, Gundam Unicorn Original Soundtrack 3 Disco 1, Track 2 (hasta el minuto 2:04)]

Xeryl: Con que ustedes son las entrometidas, ahora ustedes morirán en mis manos por evitar la conquista de este planeta [de su dedo índice derecho saca una pequeña esfera de energía oscura con toques púrpura]

Cure BlueXen: ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

Xeryl: Yo... soy la emperatriz del universo...

Cure XenGear: Ni tú te crees ese cuento!

Xeryl: Insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi posición? Ahora pagarás caro por tu insolencia

Cure XenGear: No vamos a permitirlo!

Xeryl: ¿Tratarán de hacerlo en ese estado tan deplorable?

Cure XenGear: [sonrisa de confianza] Un brazo roto no me detendrá, no moriré aunque mi cuerpo sea hecho trizas! Lucharé por la tierra!

Cure BlueXen: [sonrisa de confianza] Así se habla, yo tampoco me rendiré ante nada!

Cure XenGear: Nosotras...

Ambas cures al unísono: ¡ESTAMOS PREPARADAS PARA LO QUE SEA!

Xeryl: Entonces mueran junto con su querido planeta [la energía de su dedo se incrementa considerablemente y la arroja hacia las Cures]

[AMBAS CURES TRATAN DE DETENER EL ATAQUE DE XERYL PERO ÉSTE LAS ARRASTRA UNOS CUANTOS METROS]

Xeryl: Es imposible que ustedes detengan ese ataque, es una de mis técnicas secretas

[EL ATAQUE HUNDE A AMBAS CURES HASTA EL PUNTO DE FORMAR UN AGUJERO ENORME EN LA TIERRA]

Xeryl: Definitivamente este será su fin

[MIENTRAS TANTO LAS CURES INTENTAN DETENER EL ATAQUE CON SUS MANOS, XENGEAR TRATA DE DETENERLO CON EL ÚNICO BRAZO QUE LE QUEDA, LOS GUANTES SON DESTRUIDOS Y FINALMENTE AMBAS CURES SON IMPACTADAS POR EL ATAQUE]

[FIN DEL OST]

Xeryl: Sí! Lo he logrado! Ahora este planeta es mío, ese ataque las matará lentamente y con mucho dolor [risa malvada]

[LA OST RETOMA DESDE EL MINUTO 2:05]

[LAS CURES ESTÁN INCONSCIENTES DENTRO DE LA ESFERA OSCURA]

[CURE XENGEAR DESPIERTA Y VE A CURE BLUEXEN FLOTANDO DENTRO DE LA ESFERA OSCURA]

Cure XenGear: [pensando] No debemos rendirnos... no importa lo que suceda, protegeremos nuestro hogar!

[CURE BLUEXEN DESPIERTA]

[COMIENZA UNA COMUNICACIÓN TELEPÁTICA ENTRE BLUEXEN Y XENGEAR]

Cure BlueXen: Estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que tu estadía se vea arruinada por ella

Cure XenGear: Después de esto, iremos a casa a comer una buena merienda

Cure BlueXen: Pero primero hay que hacer los deberes

Cure XenGear: Cierto! Los deberes! Está bien, la derrotamos, iremos a hacer los deberes y luego a comer

Cure BlueXen: Me parece bien, salgamos de aquí cuanto antes

Cure XenGear: De acuerdo

[AMBAS CURES PONEN SU XENON GEM EN EL PECHO Y AMBAS COMIENZAN A EMANAR UNA LUZ MUY BRILLANTE LA CUAL COMIENZA A CONSUMIR LA OSCURIDAD DE LA ESFERA MALIGNA DE XERYL]

Xeryl: ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! ¡¿Porqué mi ataque se está purificando?!

[LA PURIFICACIÓN HACE REGRESAR EL CIELO A LA NORMALIDAD, LUEGO LA ESFERA ESTALLA DEJANDO PEQUEÑOS DESTELLOS Y REVELANDO LA NUEVA FORMA DE LAS CURES]

Xeryl: [impactada] ¡¿Quienes son?! ¡Están en otro nivel!

[AMBAS CURES ABREN SUS OJOS LOS CUALES CAMBIAN RADICALMENTE, LOS OJOS DE CURE XENGEAR SE VUELVEN COMPLETAMENTE NARANJAS CLAROS MIENTRAS QUE LOS OJOS DE CURE BLUEXEN AHORA SON COMPLETAMENTE AZULES CLARO]

UltraRuby XenGear: ¡La guerrera de la salvación ha llegado!

UltraSapphire BlueXen: ¡Prepárate! ¡La tormenta azul barrerá con el mal!

[AMBAS COMIENZAN A EMANAR UN AURA DESTELLEANTE DE COLORES AZUL Y NARANJA (como la de Gokú SSJ Dios)]

[TERMINA OST]

Xeryl: Yo también tengo mi truco

[XERYL COMIENZA A EMANAR AURA ROJA CON FONDO OSCURO, SU MASA MUSCULAR COMIENZA A CRECER MÁS DE LO ESPERADO, UNA VEZ TERMINA DE AUMENTAR SU PODER...]

Xeryl: También puedo incrementar mi poder a voluntad

[XERYL VUELA A ATACAR A ULTRARUBY XENGEAR PERO ÉSTA LOGRA ESQUIVAR SUS ATAQUES SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA]

UltraRuby XenGear: Confías mucho en tu poder... [le lanza un fuerte kiai a Xeryl y la envía lejos, luego UltraSapphire BlueXen va tras ella]

UltraSapphire BlueXen: Jamás podrás demostrar tu verdadera fuerza! [le propina un fuerte puño en el vientre y la manda al suelo]

Xeryl: [se levanta] ¡¿Cómo es posible esto?! Esas chiquillas me han superado, ¡¿Porqué?! [prepara una esfera de energía]

UltraRuby XenGear: Es sencillo de explicar... [prepara un ataque especial]

UltraSapphire BlueXen: Nosotras no confiamos mucho en nuestros poderes energéticos... porque... [prepara otro ataque especial]

[XERYL LANZA SU GRAN ATAQUE CONTRA LAS CURES]

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "ON YOUR MARK", Hiroyuki Sawano, Gundam Unicorn Original Soundtrack]

Ambas cures al unísono: ¡NOSOTRAS YA SOMOS UN EQUIPO! ¡STARDUST BREAKER!

[LAS CURES LANZAN SUS ATAQUES LOS CUALES ERAN 2 PEQUEÑAS BOLAS DE ENERGÍA MULTICOLOR CON LIGEROS TOQUES DE ESTRELLAS LAS CUALES AL MOMENTO DE UNIRSE FORMARON UN GRAN TORRENTE DE ENERGÍA MULTICOLOR EL CUAL ESTABA PULVERIZANDO LENTAMENTE A XERYL]

Xeryl: [mientras estaba siendo pulverizada por el stardust breaker] Así que esa es la clave... trabajo en equipo... [sonríe] ahora entiendo su secreto... [finalmente es pulverizada por completo]

[EL STARDUST BREAKER VIAJA HASTA EL ESPACIO Y ALLÍ EXPLOTA DANDO COMO RESULTADO UNA LLUVIA DE DESTELLOS MULTICOLOR CUYA LUZ SE PUEDE NOTAR EN TODO EL UNIVERSO]

[AMBAS CURES BAJAN Y SE DESTRANSFORMAN]

Haruka: Lo hemos logrado

Satsuki: Sí, todo acabó ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

Haruka: [puede mover su brazo sin ninguna dificultad] Ya está mejor, gracias por preguntar, lástima...

Satsuki: ¿Qué?

Haruka: Muchas personas murieron mientras nosotras luchábamos

Satsuki: Sí... [nota actividad inusual al lado derecho] Haruka, Mira eso!

Haruka: ¿Qué? [mira hacia la derecha y se sorprende] No puede ser!

[LAS PERSONAS QUE HABÍAN MUERTO MILAGROSAMENTE HAN VUELTO A VIVIR Y ESTABAN CAMINANDO ENTRE LOS ESCOMBROS, POCO A POCO VA APARECIENDO GENTE Y SE FORMAN VARIOS GRUPOS DE SOBREVIVIENTES]

Haruka: ¡¿Cómo pudo ser esto posible?!

Satsuki: Es un total misterio, pero un misterio al cual debemos agradecer, por ahora dejemos que las autoridades se encarguen de la reconstrucción, mejor vayamos a hacer los deberes

Haruka: Cierto! Los deberes! ¿Por cual empezamos? ¿Química, Trigonometría? ¿O tal vez Inglés?

Satsuki: [risa leve] Eso lo decidiremos al llegar a casa

[AMBAS CHICAS SE VAN A CASA]

"Poco a poco, la ciudad fue reconstruida, todo regresó a la normalidad y la paz... reina nuevamente en la Tierra..."

[SE MUESTRAN LOS AVANCES EN LAS OBRAS DE RECONSTRUCCIÓN DE VARIOS LUGARES DE LA CIUDAD, LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN DE VARIOS EDIFICIOS, CASAS, CARRETERAS Y MUCHOS LUGARES DEVASTADOS POR LA BATALLA CONTRA XERYL]

[LA CALMA Y LA TRANQUILIDAD REGRESAN A LA CIUDAD]

[FIN DEL OST]

[EN LA ESCUELA...]

[A LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO...]

Haruka: Satsuki, tengo algo importante que decirte

Satsuki: ¿Qué?

Haruka: Es oficial, me quedaré en esta ciudad

Satsuki: ¿De verdad? Eso es genial! Pero... ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?

Haruka: Nada, antes ellos me dieron a escoger entre quedarme aquí o recorrer las escuelas del mundo

Satsuki: Entonces elegiste la primera opción, eso me alegra mucho

Haruka: Otra cosa! Quería decirte que sería chévere que de ahora en adelante las 4 pasaramos más tiempo juntas

Satsuki: ¿Cuales 4?

Haruka: Tú, yo, Misaki y Yuriko, haríamos muchas cosas como comprar, hacer los trabajos juntas, ayudarte en las labores del consejo estudiantil y muchas cosas más

Satsuki: Está bien, de ahora en adelante pasaremos más tiempo juntas...

[MIENTRAS LAS 4 CHICAS CONSOLIDABAN LA FORMACIÓN DE UN NUEVO GRUPO DE AMIGAS TOSHIO ES OBLIGADO POR KAITO A DECLARAR SU AMOR A HARUKA]

Toshio: [hablando bajito] Me las pagarás! [dirigiéndose a Haruka] S-Señorita Kobayashi...

Haruka: ¿Sí?

Toshio: Es que yo... Uhmmm...

Haruka: ¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos en privado para que puedas expresarte mejor?

Toshio: Sí... es lo mejor

[HARUKA Y TOSHIO SE DIRIGEN HACIA LA PARTE TRASERA DEL CUARTO DEL CONSERJE]

Haruka: Ahora sí ¿Qué querías decirme?

Toshio: [sonrojado] Bueno, es que yo... quiero... decirte que me gustas

Haruka: [se sonroja] ¿E-En-En serio te gusto? ¿Pero como amiga?

Toshio: No, me gustas de gustar...

[HARUKA LE DA LA ESPALDA A TOSHIO DEBIDO A ESA REPENTINA DECLARACIÓN]

Haruka: Sabes...

Toshio: ¿Uh?

Haruka: Tú... también me gustas de gustar...

Toshio: ¡¿En serio?!

Haruka: Antes de irme a París, había notado que un chico apuesto me observaba, no sabía quien era ni pude verle bien la cara pero cuando llegué y antes de ir a que me inscribieran en este instituto noté que alguien se había caído en mi patio...

Toshio: [pensando] Ese era yo! Seguramente me vió

Haruka: ... pude verle mejor la cara y me enamoré completamente pero aún así, no sabía quien era ese chico hasta ahora, he descubierto que ese chico apuesto...

Toshio: [haciéndose el desentendido] ¿Quien es?

Haruka: [regresa a su posición inicial y muestra una radiante sonrisa] ... Eres tú

[ENDING: 「aLIEz」 por SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:mizuki - TV Size]

[HARUKA Y TOSHIO REGRESAN A DONDE ESTABAN LOS DEMÁS PERO AHORA TOMADOS DE LA MANO]

Satsuki: [observa a Haruka tomada de la mano de Toshio] No me digas que...

Haruka: Ya es oficial!

Satsuki: Pues... felicidades y que dure mucho tiempo...

'Producción: "Centurion Duet", Kodansha, Marvelous, Aniplex, Production I.G.'

[SE MUESTRAN FOTOGRAFÍAS DE LAS ACTIVIDADES POSTERIORES A ESE EVENTO, LAS FOTOS ESTÁN ESPARCIDAS SOBRE EL ESCRITORIO DE HARUKA, EN ELLAS SE MUESTRA LO QUE HICIERON DURANTE LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO, LA FIESTA DEL TANABATA, EL EQUINOCCIO DE OTOÑO, LA NAVIDAD, EL AÑO NUEVO Y LOS DIVERSOS FESTIVALES DE LA ESCUELA]

'Diseño original de personajes: "Centurion Duet"'

'Adaptación del diseño de personajes: Yoshihiko Umakoshi'

'Música: Hiroyuki Sawano'

'Director de arte: Shunichiro Yoshihara'

'Director de animación: Kyoji Asano'

'Director de 3D: Shuhei Yabuta'

'Director de sonido: Masafumi Mima'

'Director de fotografía: Kazuhiro Yamada'

'Productores ejecutivos: Mitsuhisa Ishikawa (Production I.G.), Nobuyasu Suzuki (Kodansha), Hideo Katsumata (Aniplex)'

'Productores: George Wada (WIT Studio), Kensuke Tateishi (Kodansha), Koichiro Natsume (Aniplex)'

'Revisión y corrección: "Silvercutetamer"'

'Storyboard: Yousuke Kabashima'

'Efectos de sonido: Shizuo Kurahashi'

'Efectos especiales: Chiemi Irisa (Asahi Production), Shin Inoie'

'Diseño de personajes secundarios: Yoshihiko Umakoshi, "Centurion Duet"'

'Manager de sistemas: Junichiro Aki (Production I.G.)'

'Concepto visual: You Moriyama'

'Opening: "Kiseki no hono yo moegare!" por Hironobu Kageyama'

'Inserto: "signal" por Kalafina'

'Ending: 「aLIEz」, Interpretado por SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:mizuki - Sony Music Enterprises'

'Gráficos 3D: MADBOX'

'Colaboración en la animación: Production I.G.'

'Estudio de edición: REAL-T'

'Fondos: Studio BIHO'

'Animación clave: A-Line, Anime House, Anime R'

'Prueba de línea: Xuyang Animation'

'Producción musical: Marvelous, Sony Music Enterprises'

'Fotografía: Asahi Production'

'Cooperación de fotografía: XEBEC, Satelight, Art Box'

'Planeación: Kodansha'

'Asistencia de producción: Daume, Husio Studio'

'Efectos especiales: Asahi Production'

'Estudio de edición de video: Sony PCL'

[LUEGO SE VE A HARUKA 2 AÑOS DESPUÉS (17 Años), RECOGIENDO LAS FOTOGRAFÍAS Y COLOCÁNDOLAS DENTRO DE UN CAJÓN EN EL ESCRITORIO, DESPUÉS SE COLOCA UN COLLAR CON LA OMEGA XENON GEM COLGANDO Y REVISA SU DEVXEN EN SU MODO RELOJ, LUEGO TOMA SU MALETÍN Y SE DIRIGE HACIA LA PREPARATORIA]

'Producción de animación: WIT Studio'

'Director: Tadayoshi Yamamuro'

'Distribuida por: Aniplex Inc.'

[TERMINA ENDING]

[EN LA AZOTEA DE LA ESCUELA, AL ATARDECER...]

Haruka: El panorama es bello ¿no te parece?

Toshio: Sí...

Haruka: Me impresiona que ya llevemos 3 años de noviazgo

Toshio: Yo también estoy sorprendido

Haruka: Creo que ya es algo tarde, ¿nos vamos?

Toshio: Sí

[HARUKA Y TOSHIO IBAN A LLEGAR HACIA LAS ESCALERAS CUANDO UN SUJETO EXTRAÑO APARECE, ESTE SUJETO PORTABA UNA CAPOTA QUE LE CUBRÍA LA TOTALIDAD DE LA CARA Y UNA TÚNICA LA CUAL LE CUBRÍA GRAN PARTE DEL CUERPO]

?: ¿Tú eres Cure XenGear? Me han contado maravillas sobre tí

Toshio: ¿"Cure XenGear"? No sé a que te refieres pero deja en paz a Haruka!

?: Cállate humano inferior! [le arroja una esfera de energía a Toshio y lo deja inconsciente]

Haruka: ¡Toshio!

?: En ese ataque había un veneno letal, si quieres salvarlo tendrás que ir a la azotea del Shibuya 100 en Tokio, te estaré esperando, el veneno se propagará lentamente para que tengas tiempo de ir y salvarlo

[EL SUJETO EXTRAÑO DESAPARECE DEL LUGAR]

Haruka: ¡Oye, no huyas maldito cobarde! [corre apresuradamente hacia Toshio quien ya se encuentra pálido por el veneno] No te preocupes, ya encontraré una manera de salvarte! Pero primero... [usa el modo "Transformación Rápida" para convertirse en Cure XenGear, luego en una toma cerrada aparece una expresión de determinación] ¡Iré a arreglar ese asunto!

"FIN... POR AHORA"

Copyright © "Xenon Project" - Todos los derechos reservados.

Las canciones mencionadas en esta película les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o empresas.


End file.
